The present invention relates to a harness, in particular to a harness for a child. The present invention also relates to reins comprising a harness for a child. The present invention also relates to a buckle for a harness.
Conventional harnesses, such as for example a child's harness, are worn across the shoulders of a user and are fastened at the back. It is important for the harness to be secured to the child so as to provide a tight fit. Known harnesses have shoulder straps and/or chest straps which can each be adjusted. It is however difficult and time consuming to adjust each of the straps of the harnesses to provide the necessary secure fit while also ensuring comfort for the user, such as for example the child. As a result, conventional harnesses do not usually provide a good fit for the user and can become loose during use. The conventional harnesses may also not be able to accommodate users, such as for example children, of differing sizes. There is therefore a need for a harness which is able to be adjusted quickly and easily to the size of the particular user and which will maintain a good secure fit for the user during use.